Un ciego y arrepentido corazón
by Vane94.B.TRC.etc
Summary: Mini One-Shot. Orihime está embarazada e Ichigo no es el padre ¿Demasiado tarde para confesar lo que siente? Las duras consecuencias de un ciego corazón que ahora vive arrepentido.


**"Un ciego y arrepentido corazón"**

_- ¿E-Estás embarazada? _

_- Sí, Kurosaki-kun, voy a ser madre - sus ojos cálidos reflejaban esperanza._

_Él escucha lo que dicen aquellos labios rosas pero no logra emitir palabra alguna, sus sentidos se apagan y su corazón empieza a comprimirse._

_- Felicidades - pronuncia con dificultad - Sólo me queda desearte lo mejor, Inoue, y que seas muy feliz._

**xOx**

Han pasado cien días desde la última vez que vio su hermoso rostro, el reflejo de su mirada grisácea sigue presente en su memoria, aún puede sentir su calor cuando sueña, todabía escucha su voz mientras duerme; pero claramente todo es diferente ahora que no está con ella.

Toma otra copa en su memoria, anhelando que todo sea un maldito sueño. Mira a travéz de las grandes ventanas de su apartamento un magnifico cielo nocturno, puede apreciar las estrellas y el deslumbrante panorama de la ciudad en la que ahora reside; mas no logra sacársela de la cabeza ni un instante.

La amaba con una llama roja que ahora se torna azúl debido al dolor y desesperación que sufre su ciego corazón de oro. Un corazón que le impidió ver la verdad cuando pudo cambiar las cosas. La amistad es algo único pero el amor no tiene barreras. Su instinto protector no lo dejó amar ni ser amado en el momento indicado.

Pero sabe que ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, es demasiado tarde para confesar lo que alguna vez descubrió: Se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, pero fue un idiota por callar, por aparentar no sentir nada: no fue un hombre de verdad y lo lamenta.

Lamenta haber sido la persona que fue, lamenta haber sido la causa de su llanto en varias ocaciones; pero lo que más lamenta es haberla perdido de la manera más tonta del mundo. No tiene el derecho para reclamarle nada; al contrario, debería desearle lo mejor. Debería alegrarse por ella que será madre de una hermosa criatura en pocos meses, una criatura de la cual el padre no es él.

Maldice al hombre que la tocó, aquel sujeto que osó robar su virginidad. Maldito sea él, que nunca pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, mas callar y verla salir con él, ver su felicidad sin reclamar, verla de blanco sin protestar, verla embarazada sin quedarse a su lado. Es tan cobarde que nisiquiera pudo quedarse a su lado como amigo fiel. Sin embargo, es comprensible ya que el dolor de verla a punto de formar el cuadro de la familia que siempre soñó se haría realidad, pero sin él.

¿Cuánto más podrá seguir así? Sin ella es dificil sobrevivir ¿Logrará olvidarla si su imagen de mujer quedó grabada en su alma marginada?

Se pregunta si algún día dejará de sufrir y encontrará la felicidad como ella. Hasta encontes, todo lo que le pase lo tendrá merecido por idiota e insensato. Desprecia su corazón ciego y que ahora reclama amar.

Maldita la hora que descubrió el amor, maldito el sentimiento que lo carcome por dentro y se siente inútil al tratar de calmarlo.

Quizás todo debió ser así; él nunca sería suficientemente bueno para ella. Tendrá que aprender a vivir arrepentido por el resto de su vida, deberá soportar el dolor y todas las consecuencias de sus acciones en el pasado. Afrontará su destino sin mirar atrás esperando un futuro mejor, pero el recuerdo lo matará lentamente y nada podrá curar su adolorido ser en medio de la cruda tormenta del arrepentimiento.

_Es tarde para reflexionar y su corazón dolido afrontará duras consecuencias_

_Dos almas predestinadas a estar juntas no lograron su propósito gracias a las frías barreras_

_que interpuso inconsientemente __el corazón del shinigami sustituto_

Y lo peor de todo es que no puede decir que la perdió pues nunca fue suya..

_Sí, ya sé que no eres libre_

_Sí, ya sé que yo no debo retenerte en mi memoria_

_Pero ¿Cómo quieres que te olvide?_

_Te necesito, Inoue, pero ya es muy tarde para decirtelo._

* * *

><p>Muchas Gracias por leer, la idea surgió mientras escuchaba "Perfect" de Simple Plan :)<p>

Ichigo es la clase de chico que siempre guarda sus propios sentimientos y con un ceño fruncido disfraza sus emociones.. Si algún día reconoce estar enamorado, JAMAS lo dirá porque es un inmaduro con respecto al amor xDD! Lamentablemente lo amo así..Y amo el IchiHime :3

De nuevo gracias y disculpen si esta muy corto, prometo no hacer otro de este tamaño u.u"

Hoy se elige al nuevo presidente de mi país, que emoción, me gustaría votar pero todabía no tengo 18 :(

¡Nos vemos pronto y no se olviden de dejar review!


End file.
